Chocolate
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Besok ulang tahun si pangeran edan alias Belphegor/"Buon Compleanno, Bel-senpai."/B26. Sho-ai. Fic(telat) untuk ultahnya Bel.


**Chocolate?**

**KHR milik Amano Akira  
><strong>

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, Romance gagal, humor pun gagal, abal, gaje, norak, ide pasaran, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Ok?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Me<em> harus bisa membuat coklat yang enak untuk _Senpai_ atau dia akan membunuh _me_." Ujar seorang anak berambut hijau degan nada mungilnya sibuk mengaduk coklat cair yang dicampur dengan bahan-bahan asameneh(?) lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, anak bernama Fran itu berhenti mengaduk. "Aa,tapi _me_ gak tau cara bikin coklat yang baik dan benar. Yang enak dan bergizi. Dan gak jadi racun(?)" keluhnya panjang lebar dengan gaje-nya. Btw, masih dengan muka dan nada sedatar papan telenan.

"Yah, berapa kali pun dicoba, gagal mulu..." benar, sudah berkali-kali Fran berusaha membuat coklat yang enak dan indah untuk dipandang tentunya. Namun, apa boleh buat, entah karena baru pernah membuat coklat, tidak punya keahlian atau emang sudah nasib, Fran selalu gagal.

Membuat coklat bentuk bola sepak, memang sih jadinya bentuk bola, tapi kerasnya minta ampun, bahkan saat ingin mencobanya Fran hampir kehilangan dua giginya.

Yang kedua, membuat coklat sederhana berbentuk dadu. Dan, ia berhasil. Tapi setelah dicicipi, ternyata Fran salah memasukkan gula dan menggantinya dengan garam.

Sebenarnya untuk apa coklat itu sampai si kodok unyu itu benar-benar ingin membuatnya special sampai terjungkir-balik saat membuatnya?

Tentu saja, besok ulang tahun si pangeran edan alias Belphegor—artinya tak memberikan pemuda itu hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya sama saja dengan berdoa minta dijadikan kaktus; hal itu terjadi tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, kali ini _me_ harus berhasil."

Fran memandang wadah besar di depannya yang berisi coklat. Fran pun mulai mengaduk coklat yang sudah dicampurnya dengan bahan lain itu dan memasaknya. Setelah selesai, ia masukkan ke dalam cetakkan, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Hrm, sepertinya kali ini berhasil." Ucap Fran sambil mengelap tangannya dengan serbet. Lalu kembali dipandangnya beberapa coklat bentuk hati yang telah berhasil dibuatnya. Tidak terlalu rapi memang, tapi cukup bagus.

"_Me_ coba dulu ah~" katanya, diambilnya satu coklat. "Mudahan rasanya lumayan." Gumamnya sebelum makanan manis itu masuk ke mulutnya. _Hap!_

...

SIIIIINNGGG~

"_I-ini makanan dengan rasa terburuk yang pernah me makan._" Batin Fran _specchless_ sendiri dengan rasa coklat-nya. Dugaannya benar, coklat buatannya bakal jadi racun.

"Hah, apa boleh buat, lebih baik _me_ beli coklat di toko saja. Dari pada _me_ dijadiin kodok goreng sama senpai gara-gara ngeracunin dia."

Yah... ngak jadi deh, kasih hadiah coklat buatan sendiri.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini pagi yang lumayan biasa di Varia HQ, Lussuria nyiram bunga, Leviathan ngejampi-jampi—pasti udah taulah buat apaan—, Mammon ngitung duit, Xanxus masih ngorok—gak ada berani bangunin, kecuali Squalo yang kelihatannya udah bosan idup, si rambut panjang itu berteriak dengan frekuensi <em>naudzubillah, <em>hasilnya? Iya sih bangun, tapi suara desahan Squalo dari kamar sang boss perlu dipertanyakan.

Belphegor, pangeran super edan yang berulang tahun hari ini sedang melempar pisau, Fran menghampirinya.

"Yo~ senpai~"

Sebenarnya agak bingung juga sih, kok Bel gak nagih-nagih hadiah seperti tahun lalu?

"Ah, _ohayou_, kodok, ushishi~"

_Stab!_

"Apa ini ucapan selamat pagimu?" Fran mencabut pisau Bel yang menancap manis di topi kodoknya, lalu mekuknya sebelum melemparnya.

"Jangan dilempar kodok!" baru saja Bel ingin melemparkan pisaunya, Fran menghilang bersama kabut, dan kembali muncul di depan Bel.

"Ushishi, lu mau ngajak tawur hah, kodok?!"

"Nggak, _me_ mau ngasih ini." Fran menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang diikat pita merah besar.

Eh, kotak merah? Belphegor menatap benda itu. Itu kan kotak coklat.

"Coklat? Untukku?" tanya Bel menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gak, buat Mink, ya jelaslah buat _senpai_," ucap Fran bete, Bel tertawa.

"Ushishi, tumben kodok baik hari ini, jangan-jangan ada maunya, shishi."

Tanda tanya gede muncul di atas kepala Fran.

"Bel-_senpai_… _senpai_ lupa hari ini hari apa?"

Bel malah pasang tampang songong. "Hah, emangnya hari ini hari apaan?"

'_KAMPREEEEETTT! KALO TAU DIA INGAT ME GAK USAH BELIIN HADIAH! BUANG-BUANG DUIT MAN!'_

Di tengah kebingungan Bel, Fran membatin penuh penyesalan. Bel cuek bebek dan malah membuka kotak coklatnya.

"_Buon Compleano, _Bel-_senpai."_

"Hah?!"

"_Me_ bilang; Buon Compleano. Met ulang tahun. Otanjoubi Omedetou. Happy Birthday, senpai."

…

Bel mangap, Fran mayun, Malaikat lewat.

"A… are…?"

"Hah… nyesel _me_ ngasih hadiah… ternyata _senpai_ lupa. Pokoknya _me_ minta ganti duit."

"Ushishi~ enak aja, sekarang Pangeran dah ingat kalo hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Pangeran bakal nagih hadiah ke yang lain abis makan coklatnya kodok, shishi."

'_Terserah deh situ, me doain dikasih ciuman sama Luss-senpai.'_

_Hap!_

"ACK!"

Tanpa diduga, wajah Bel menjadi sangat mengerikan, dengan tambahan warna biru tua didahinya.

'_Are? Napa senpai mukanya kek luwak rabies gitu?'_ pikir Fran dengan polosnya, walaupun terkejut. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu kalau...

'_Ja… jangan bilang… YANG ME KASIHIN ITU COKLAT BUATAN ME?!_' batin Fran panik.

"Ugh!" Bel yang diyakini telah keracunan itu mulai terjatuh dengan _slowmotion_.

"_Se.. senpai_? Kau tak apa? _Daijoubu? Are you alright? Senpai_?"

"A-ARGHHH!"

"Maaf, Bel-_senpai_, sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud membunuhmu. _Rest in peace_, Bel-_senpai_."

"Ka-kampret kau Fran! Mendekat!" teriak Bel setengah hidup.

"Gak mau, nanti _me_ ditusuk."

"Bukan gitu… ada… yang ingin ugh—kukatakan padamu…"

Ogah, emang, tapi karena kasihan Fran menuruti permintaan –terakhir – Belphegor. Perlahan Fran mendekat ke wajah Bel. Kini, mulut Bel berada di dekat telinganya. Dapat dirasakannya nafas berat Bel yang hangat. Ah, Fran merasa wajahnya panas.

"Jika kau menciumku, aku akan kembali hidup."

…

Muka Fran merah, tapi masih datar.

"Are?"

Sementara Bel...

"Yo! Hanya bercanda, ushishi~!"

Rasanya Fran ingin menggoreng manusia berwajah super kamvret di depannya ini.

"_Senpai_… gak lucu."

"Ushishi, ini kan ulang tahunnya pangeran, pangeran bebas ngejahilin kodok."

"Cih, pangeran palsu."

Perempatan berkedut-kedut di pelipis Bel.

"Hari ini pangeran baik, jadi pangeran pura-pura gak denger."

"Whoa, jadi me boleh ngeldek senpai tanpa dijadiin kaktus? Oke~ jaa… Pangeran gagal? Pangeran songong, kampret, somplak—aw."

"Diem lu! Betewe, coklatnya enak, tapi besok pangeran pengen coklat asli buatan kodok."

Ah… dia tau…

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fran,"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake~<strong>

Keesokan harinya...

"Senpai~ ini pesananmu. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku hari ini." Fran datang ke hadapan Bel dengan sebuah kotak berisi you know lah.

"Ushishi, pangeran dah nunggu~"

Bel mengambilnya dengan hati gembira, langsung saja dibukanya kotak kecil itu. Dan dijumpainya puluhan cokelat berbentuk hati. Tanpa basa-basi, diambilnya satu. Lalu memasukkannya dalam mulut. _Hap!_

_JDDGGGGEEEERRRRR!_

"_Sayonara senpai_~ semoga dirimu betah di alam sana~"

Kalimat bajing di atas membuat Bel bertekad untuk ngerape Fran—eh, maksudnya menghantui kodok somplak itu.

Btw, Fran menambahkan beberapa bahan yang bisa menjadi tiket ke sungai sanzu*

Yah, berdoa saja kodok satu itu punya penawarnya, atau paling tidak manusia Varia cepat menyadari ketidakhadiran Bel.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>*Sungai yang dipercaya jalan menuju dunia setelah mati. Rasanya kepercayaan agama Shinto, au ah saya lupa.<p>

Demi semangka Daemon me telaaaaattttt- ultah Bel udah lewat lama amaaaaattttt D""X /berisikneng

Yaudahlah yang penting Bel nista #DIRAJAM

Btw, me baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku~ /o/


End file.
